Xenovia Quarta
Summary Xenovia Quarta is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is a natural-born Holy Sword user who wields the Durandal. After learning the truth of God's death in the war, she was excommunicated from the Church, and decided to join the Occult Research Club as Rias' second Knight, alongside Yuuto. Since her childhood, she has endeavored in her training and studies for God and her religion. She was also raised and trained as the wielder of Durandal under Griselda Quarta as her sword master and legal guardian. Eventually, she become an exorcist, an agent of the Catholic Church, and partnered with Irina Shidou. Xenovia is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. Her battle attire is her Church battle suit, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching finger-less gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. She also wears a crucifix around her neck, which was later removed after becoming a Devil. Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy and joining the Occult Research Club, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform but without the cape. When Xenovia was first introduced, she was portrayed as an individual with a calm, quiet, and serious demeanor, putting her mission first and only speaking when necessary. After Volume 3, she gains a very close relationship with Asia, being touched by her kindness and apologizes for calling her a witch when they previously met. In battle, Xenovia appears to be a bit arrogant, stubborn, and rarely using her head and attempting to overwhelm her opponents with pure power and strength instead of being subtle or using skill. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher | At least Low 7-C, possibly 7-B | 7-B, possibly 7-A with Ex-Durandal | Unknown Name: Xenovia Quarta Origin: High School DXD Gender: Female Age: In her teens Classification: Former Human, Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Expert Swordsmanship Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely higher (Superior to Kiba in terms of raw power) | At least Small Town level (Superior to Kiba in terms of raw power), possibly City level (Managed to cut off Sairaorg's arm with the help of Kiba and Rossweisse and she did so with a holy weapon) | City level (Can fight against Vasco Strada), possibly Mountain level with Durandal and True Excalibur (One-shotted Vasco who took on the entire Gremory Group casually) | Unknown Speed: Unknown | High Hypersonic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than Kiba) | High Hypersonic+ (Fought against Vasco Strada) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely higher (Superior to Kiba) | At least Small Town Class (Superior to Kiba), possibly City Class (Cut off Sairaorg's arm) | City Class (Fought against Vasco) | Unknown Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher (Should be more durable than Kiba) | At most Small Town level (As a Knight, she's less durable than characters on her level), possibly City level (Took hits from Base Sairaorg) | City level (Physically superior to Kiba) | Unknown Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range via Durandal, several meters with Durandal Cannon Standard Equipment: Holy Sword Durandal, later the Excalibur fragments are fused with it, creating Ex-Durandal Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Holy water (Common for all Devils) Key: Post Volume 3 | Post Volume 10 | Post Volume 19 | Crimson Destruction Dragonar Notable Attacks/Techniques: Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Xenovia is a natural born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword without artificial means like Irina. *'Master Swordswoman:' Xenovia is skilled with swords. She combines her speed with Durandal's destructive powers, making her a formidable fighter. Xenovia, however, is very weak in techniques and prefers to use power in all her attacks. However she gradually improved her skills as the series progressed and Yuuto stated that if she mastered the use of the True Excalibur within Durdanal then she would surpass him. *'Enhanced Speed:' Xenovia is able to move at superhuman speeds. She, however, is considerably slower than Yuuto due to Xenovia being power-oriented as opposed to the technique-oriented Yuuto. *'Praying:' Xenovia is one of the two Devils, the other being Asia, that can pray to God without receiving damage in the form of a headache after Issei made a request to Michael to allow her to pray to God. *'Demonic Power:' As a Reincarnated Devil, Xenovia has some demonic powers though because she hasn't been a Devil for as long as the senior members of the peerage it's not as a high as them. *'Flight:' As a Devil, Xenovia can fly using her wings. Equipment *'Excalibur Destruction:' Xenovia's initial weapon. A Holy Sword that has the ability to unleash pure, destructive power that can easily shatter anything it comes into contact with. Xenovia abandons the sword after she became a Devil under Rias. However the sword was later returned to her and fused with Durandal. *'Durandal:' Xenovia's primary weapon. A uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. Durandal is a unique sword at the point that it responds to the user. For a user that seeks destruction like Xenovia, the Durandal releases a massive amount of aura with destructive powers. Xenovia can also tap into the Durandal's holy aura with other swords, evident when she uses it together with Issei's Ascalon. **'Ex-Durandal:' The upgraded version of the Durandal combined with the Excalibur fragments. Ex-Durandal contains all seven fragments of Excalibur, granting it not only the combined power of Durandal and Excalibur, but once mastered, it will have the individual abilities of each of the seven Excalibur Fragments in addition to Durandal's destructive power. Xenovia, however, currently only has full mastery over Destruction, Mimic, Transparency, and Rapidly, and partial mastery over Ruler, Blessing, and Nightmare. Xenovia can also remove the Excalibur fragments from Ex-Durandal to wield with both hands or to allow others to use that said fragment. *'Ascalon:' Issei's weapon, Xenovia borrows the sword occasionally in order to tap the Durandal's aura into the Ascalon. After gaining the Ex-Durandal, Xenovia no longer borrows the sword from Issei. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:High School DXD Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8